


Can't Hide It Anymore

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Slight Angst, Height Differences, I literally can't think of a better ending for this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Michael and Gavin are mad at Ray, Tumblr Prompt, and Things happen, they have art class together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person, (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding” AU</p>
<p>I was walking down the hallway and tripped, my piece-of-sh*t sketchbook spilled pages everywhere and you stopped to help pick them up. AU</p>
<p>(Changed the second one a little bit but eh.) ((Also I dunno how to end fics, sorry.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hide It Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I saw the comments and I hope this helps! If it doesn't feel free to let me know how to fix the spacing issue!

Joel’s Friday started normal enough. He went to his first 4 classes of the day with little, to no, problems and now he was headed toward his 5th period: art class. As he walked down the hall, he heard over the normal busy atmosphere, familiar yelling. “RAYY!! I SWEAR TO GOD RAY WHEN I FIND YOU I’M GONNA-“ The voice was swiftly cut off by a softer, but still loud, British accent Joel knew just as well. “Mi-cool, calm down boi! Wait until he thinks you forgot then you can catch him off guard!” Joel rolled his eyes and blocked out the rest of Michael and Gavin’s conversation as he walked into art class. The two boys from before were not in his art class but the Ray they had mentioned before was. He never talked to Ray before but he was a sophomore and Joel didn’t venture out of his group of friends. With a sigh, he noticed their normal art teacher wasn’t present as a middle aged, beer bellied man with gray balding hair sat in her chair. He would’ve actually liked to be taught something in art today rather than a free draw or something of that nature but the substitute sitting in their teacher’s chair killed any possible hope for learning something today. So, he frowned and made his way to his stool and easel where a blank canvas sat waiting. His stool was next to the cabinets where all the other supplies were placed so Joel sat his bag down next to a cabinet and frowned as he stared at the canvas, trying to figure out what he was gonna paint.

 

-

 

That is until he heard shuffling and soft bangs from the cabinets. Curious, Joel raised a brow as he moved his bag away from the cabinet door, opened it and almost fell over when he saw what was inside. Instead of paints and brushes, there was a tiny Ray, squeezed into the cabinet staring up at him with slight fear. “Shhh. I’m hiding.” Joel blinked as he stared at Ray for a moment. “….From Michael and Gavin, right? What did you do?” Ray flushed in embarrassment “I uh- kinda accidently shredded up Michael’s project that’s due today and I spilled soda on Gavin’s homework..” Joel found himself chuckling at how Ray was pouting and Ray sent him a glare “This isn’t funny, you dick!” Joel stopped abruptly but the smile was still trying to fight it’s way onto his face. “Sorry, Ray..I heard Michael screaming in the hall earlier. Gavin suggested they wait until you think they forget to get you.” Ray’s eyes widened “Sh*t..I need to protect my sketchbook..” He mumbled to himself, forgetting Joel was still there. “Why your sketchbook?” Ray blushed brightly and looked down. “I uh- draw some stuff that I don’t want anyone to see and they know..It would be revenge enough for them since I just gave them both zeros..” They bell rang and Ray let out a sigh of relief as he made a motion for Joel to help him out. Joel grabbed his hand and helped him out of the cabinet. Strangely enough, Joel didn’t want to let go of Ray’s hand and Joel frowned at the thought. Sure, he was openly Bi with the rest of his friends but the thought of wanting to hold Ray’s hand made him cringe. He didn’t even know the guy that well and here he was thinking about his small hands, his small stature, his beautiful eyes- “Thanks, Joel! I’m gonna go to my seat now.” Joel could only nod as he watched Ray bend down and pull his bag out of the cabinet before he walked across the room to his easel and canvas. Joel bit his lip ‘God d*mn it. One conversation with the guy and I’m starting to have these thoughts..’ Joel shook his head and sat down on his stool, trying to put his brain back on the track to figure out what to draw. Though, his thoughts kept going back to Ray and Joel wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. Instead, he shook his head and pulled out his sketchbook and flipped through it.

 

-

 

Once he found a picture to paint the class seemed to fly by and soon enough the bell rang for lunch and Joel put down his paint brush and stood. He turned his back to his canvas as he placed his paint and paint brushes on the shelf next to him. “That’s really good, Joel.” The sudden voice made him jump and he turned, seeing Ray looking at his unfinished painting. “Oh uh- Thanks.” Ray stared at it for a moment longer before he turned to look at Joel “So uh-“ He blushed and looked down at his shoes before continuing “You know the whole hiding thing? I was just wondering if Icouldsitwithyouatlunch?” He rushed out but Joel caught every word and smiled “Sure.” “It’s okay if you don’t- What?” Joel chuckled “I said sure, Ray. Now come on. The line should be gone by now.” Ray smiled and nodded, a light blush still on his cheeks. Joel found it to be incredibly adorable but shook the thought from his head as they walked into the cafeteria and stood in line. “I hope you don’t mind sitting with my friends?” Ray shook his head “I don’t mind.” Joel nodded and started over to a table that was more so in the back of the room, filled with boys that were, no doubt, seniors. “Hey guys.”Joel smiled as he sat his tray down and slid into a seat next to a guy with curly, brown hair. Ray felt a bit awkward but he slid into the seat between Joel and a guy with nose ring and the start of a majestic beard and started stuffing his face with food. “So who’s this Joel?” Joel looked up from his tray and hit his face “Sorry. This is Ray. He’s in my art class. Ray this is Burnie, Gus, Geoff and Adam.” Ray nodded “Hey. Wait, Geoff you know Michael and Gavin right?” Geoff nodded, looking a little confused before his eyes widened and he was laughing.

 

-

 

“Now I know why you’re sitting with us! Michael and Gavin were sooo mad when they told me what happened.” Ray pouted as he looked to the side “It was an accident! Not my f*cking fault he left his project in a stack of papers next to the shredder.” He grumbled the second part, making Joel choke on his milk and Geoff laugh harder. “Who the f*ck leaves their project next to the shredder?” Gus laughed and Ray’s pout increased “Apparently Michael..and Gavin left his homework on my desk for whatever reason and then he started play fighting with Michael and knocked my desk which spilled my soda all over his homework! Not my f*cking fault!” Geoff was on the ground, laughing so hard that the people at the tables surrounding them were staring at him and Burnie was leaned over the table, clutching his stomach, laughing just as hard. “It’s partially your fault for Michael’s project but Gavin’s dumb. That was his and Michael’s fault.” Adam chuckled as he looked over at him. Ray frowned as he crossed his arms but it faltered when he glanced at Joel, who was covering his eyes with his hand while he had the cutest smile on his face as he shook with silent laughter. “F*ck kid, you better run for your life! Michael was really mad.” Ray sighed, focusing on Geoff again “I know..That’s why I’m not sitting over there. Plus Joel told me he heard them yelling in the hall. Gavin suggested they wait until I think they forgot.” Burnie shook his head “Yeah, Gavin’s dumb. It’s Michael we’re talking about here. Anyone who knows him knows that he never forgets!” Ray nodded “Exactly! He’s gonna take out his revenge whenever he sees me.” Joel chuckled “So put that sketchbook in your bag instead of carrying it around.” Ray sighed “Then he’d just take it out of my bag and probably give it to somebody..” Geoff raised a brow, laughing lightly “What’s in your sketchbook, porn?” Ray frowned “No. I just- Don’t feel comfortable sharing my sketchbook with people.” Geoff raised his hands in surrender “Ok, ok. No need to get your panties in a bunch.” Ray rolled his eyes playfully before he sighed, mumbling “I should just get it over with but, f*ck..I don’t want anyone to see what’s inside of it..” Joel looked at him sympathetically as he patted his back “It’ll be alright. Just look on the bright side. Somebody might like what you’ve drawn and then you get a new friend or something.” Ray chuckled “I doubt it but I guess I’ll have to think positive..” Joel frowned and went to speak when the bell rang. “Alright, you f*cks! Back to history.” Geoff frowned as he looked over at Gus and Burnie. Burnie groaned “F*ck. I don’t want to go back.” Gus rolled his eyes “Let’s just get it over with. See ya, guys.” They waved as the three left. Adam then smiled and patted Ray on the back once. “See ya. And good luck, Ray.” Ray sighed and they watched him go before they started back to the art room.

 

-

 

Ray felt like crying. He knew Michael was gonna knock his sketchbook out of his hands while he was around Joel and that he was making it easier for Michael to embarrass him but he wanted to talk to Joel, laugh with Joel, **be** with Joel. That wasn’t happening though. He didn’t even know if Joel liked men..or him for that matter. He’d had a crush on him since he first came to high school. So that sketchbook could not be opened by anyone else. Michael and Gavin didn’t even know what was inside his sketchbook just that it involved Joel and it embarrassed him.  Ray snapped out of his thoughts when they walked back into the classroom and smiled at Joel “Thanks for letting me sit with you.” Joel smiled and waved a hand at him “It’s fine. It’s nice talking to you.” Ray blushed and looked away “Uh- Thanks. It’s nice talking to you too.” Joel smiled and scratching the back of his head. “Well, uh. What class do you have next?” Ray looked back at Joel “Uh I have computer next. Why?” Joel smiled wide “I do too. We’ll walk together then.” Ray blushed bit “Uh Okay.” “Alright, well, I’m gonna go finish my painting.” Ray nodded “Okay.” And watched Joel walked to his seat before he rushed over to his. He sighed as he sat on his stool. ‘This is gonna be a long day.’

 

-

 

A long day it was for Ray as surprisingly nothing happened until the end of the second last period of the day. The bell rang and Ray left his class and started walking to his last class of the day: business. He dreaded it, really, and his thoughts were occupied on how much he hated the class until someone nudged him. Looking up he smiled when he saw Joel. “Hey Joel.” “Hey Ray. Where you headed?” Ray frowned “Business. It sucks.” Joel chuckled “I’ve already had business today. I’m going to PE.” Ray fake gagged “Ewww. Exercise.” Joel laughed “Believe it or not it’s actually fun.” Ray raised a brow “Oh really? What’s fun about-“ His sentence was cut off as his sketchbook was forcefully knocked out of his grip and onto the floor where the papers scattered everywhere. Ray felt numb as he rushed to pick up the papers franticly and Joel bent down to help him but stopped when he happened to notice that most of the drawings were of…him? Laughter reached both of their ears but Joel just blinked as he stared at the papers. Ray snatched all the papers up, looking like he was going to cry as he ran away from him, leaving him there with his thoughts in a whirl. Ray’s sketchbook was filled with pictures of him…that’s why he didn’t want anyone to see? Or did he not want Joel to see?  Joel dragged his feet to PE, hoping that he’d get a chance to tell Ray that he didn’t mind being drawn by him and maybe that he was cute..and he kinda liked him. Joel frowned as he sat down heavily on the bleachers, already wanting this period to be over fast so he could go talk to Ray. “What’s wrong with you?” Joel was brought out of his thoughts by a voice next to him and turned to find Adam looking at him with concern. “Ray he- They knocked the sketchbook out his hands while we were walking and everything spilled everywhere and I wanted to help him pick it up so I did and..” He trailed off, trying to figure out how to phrase his next sentence. “And what? What happened Joel?” Joel looked down “I- I looked at the sketches he did and they- It was me..most of it was me…” Adam raised a brow “What do you mean most of it was you?” “He drew **me** Adam! His whole sketchbook was filled with mostly me!” Joel put his head into his hands as he continued “And he was so embarrassed about that he just ran away from me..He looked like he was about to cry and god..I don’t know what’s wrong with me..I just didn’t know what to say, what to do..I wanted to tell him it’s alright and that he’s cu-“ He cut himself off and moved his hands to his mouth. Adam blinked before a smile started growing on his face “You like him, don’t you Joel~!” He teased as he poked him. Joel swatted at his hand and frowned “Maybe I do. Now shut up! I need to figure out how to catch him before he leaves school.” Adam rolled his eyes “What class is he in now?” “Business.” “Then go over there right when the bell rings and see if you can catch him. No doubt Michael and Gavin are gonna stop him to try to rub it in his face that they embarrassed him.” Joel blinked “That’s a good idea.” Adam chuckled “D*mn right it is. Now cheer up. We got a game to play.” Joel rolled his eyes “Fine.”

 

-

 

For Joel the last period went by fast, and when the bell rang he rushed out of the gym and toward the hall Ray was on. Though, just before he got to the hall he heard shouting and stopped when he realized it was Ray. “ARE YOU F*CKING HAPPY NOW?! Huh?! You just ruined my f*cking life and now you start rubbing it in my face! Joel’s never gonna talk to me again because of this and you f*cks were just over there thinking it was funniest thing you ever seen!” “I- Uh so-sorry Ray..we didn’t-“ “No! Don’t you dare f*cking give me that! Just- Just leave me alone.” Joel felt his heart break as he heard Ray sniffle and rushed footsteps pass him. He didn’t think as he stepped out and glared at the two before he rushed after Ray. “Ray! Ray stop!” Ray turned at his name and frowned, starting to run when he saw Joel. Joel frowned and pushed his legs faster and before Ray could reach the back door to the bus ramp, Joel tackled him. Ray started to try to fight him off but Joel pulled him into a hug and Ray could do nothing but sob into his chest. “Ray…Ray I heard what you said to Michael and Gavin and-“ Ray cut him off “I was right, wasn’t I? You’ve come to tell me how weird I am and you’re never gonna talk to me again..” Joel frowned “Ray if I were coming to tell you that then I wouldn’t be hugging you right now.” Ray had nothing to say to that and looked down. “Ray. Look at me.” Hesitantly, Ray looked up at Joel and Joel’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes glistened with tears and when he blinked a few rolled down. Joel wiped away the tears that fell and said quietly “Ray I- I came to tell you that I didn’t mind you drawing me and..and that I- I think you’re really cute and what I’m trying to say is- Willyougooutwithme?” Joel blushed lightly as Ray's eyes widened. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I just thought that, I don’t know, if, maybe, you wanted to-“ Joel’s rambling was cut off by lips on his and he froze. After a second, Ray leaned back and Joel could do nothing but stutter “I uh- what?” Ray smiled and couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in him. Joel finally shook off the shock and chuckled along with Ray. Joel smiled softly as he gently caressed Ray’s cheek. Ray rested his forehead on Joel’s and slowly, they leaned forward until Joel closed the space between them. Their kiss was short but sweet and when they parted they smiled at each other. “You’re gonna let me see your sketchbook now?” Ray rolled his eyes and pecked him on the lips “Only if you want to see it, Joel.” Joel grinned and stood, helping Ray up. “Definitely. Let’s get out of here.” Ray matched his grin “Where we going, babe?” Joel’s smile widened at the pet name “I dunno, _babe_ , but I do know we got some planning to do.” Ray raised a brow as they started walking toward the back parking lot where Joel’s car was sitting. “Planning for what?” Joel’s smile was bright as he intertwined their fingers “Our first date, Ray.” Ray smiled, blushing lightly, still somewhat shocked that he was now dating the boy he’d had a crush on since he was a freshmen. “You’re absolutely adorable, you know that?” Joel smiled and kissed his forehead, making Ray chuckle “So I’ve been told.” They smiled at each other as they left the school and the new couple couldn’t have been happier. 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
